


Covet

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)



Series: Games People Play (and by 'people', I of course mean Loki) [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, Pining!Thor, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4453016">Jealous</a> because Loki seducing Thor by deliberately masturbating in his presence is such a <i>Loki</i> thing to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

Fuck this _fucking_ weather, Thor whined to himself as he finally reached the back doorstep of his house. Friday night football practice had been cancelled due to the incoming storm system currently blowing a gale through the streets of the small town. Miles from the nearest city and miles from anywhere remotely interesting, Thor usually didn’t mind the isolation, but right now, he was cursing and swearing his way home, wishing he were somewhere warm and bright and populated.

After letting himself through the back door into the laundry, Thor hooked his schoolbag on the knob of the door, shrugged off his now saturated hoodie and dumped it on top of the washer. His jeans were soaked through too, as were his new black converse. He reached down and after picking at the sodden laces for an age, ended up pulling them off with the laces still knotted, sighing as he dropped them on the floor beside the machine. He’d only had them a month.

If it wasn’t so cold, he would have stripped down to his boxers right there and put on a load of washing, but he was freezing and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and something to eat. He grabbed his backpack and headed into the house.

The kitchen was dark and eerily empty. His parents weren’t usually home from work at this time of day anyway, but the silence was jarring nonetheless. He dumped his bag on the breakfast bar and opened the fridge in search of a snack. After rifling around for a minute, he grinned and opened the crisper. Digging past the broccoli and the lettuce, he spied his brother’s chocolate bar stash at the back. Thor scoffed as he ripped open one of the packets and bit into it. Loki thought he was being smart by hiding them under all the vegetables. Like Thor wouldn’t hide his shit in exactly the same place.

They were twins, after all.

And then, as if some otherworldly psychic link tethering him to his brother told him he was nearby, music started playing from their room above where Thor was standing. He looks up at the ceiling as he continued to chew on his chocolatey snack, trying to place the song. _Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want_ … nice.

He was trying to picture Loki in the room right now. He wondered what he was doing. Reading? Studying? Sketching? His brother was crazy talented, not that Thor would ever admit it to his face.

Would he be sitting at his small study desk in the corner, or laying back on his bed? Thor chose to imagine the latter, only so the dark, secret part of his mind could wander. The part of his mind he kept hidden from everyone. Only allowing himself access late at night when he knew Loki was asleep across from him. Or when he was in the shower. Or when he was alone, like he was now.

He could picture making his way upstairs right now, opening the door to find Loki naked and waiting for him in his bed. His long, pale limbs becoming tangled in the sheets as the linen was pushed to the foot of the bed by tapered ankles and curled toes. The want is almost tangible in his mouth, like acid awash on his tongue.

It was his brother.

His _twin_ brother.

But oh, he was beautiful. He’s been watching him now for months. Woke one evening from the heaviest of dreams. He couldn’t recall the dream’s details, but he knew he woke hard with Loki’s name on his lips. From then on, he had begun watching. His brother was quiet and secretive and altogether lovely. Reserved, but incredibly outspoken when he wanted to be. Thor thought himself foolhardy to feel such things and would attempt to convince himself his feelings were merely confusion – his burgeoning sexuality teamed with the close proximity of Loki’s form – yes, surely that was all.

He would sigh and nod and return to whatever it was he was doing, but then Loki would enter the room and all of his arguments would be for naught.

He licked his suddenly dry lips and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as an afterthought. He was going up to shower – now more so to fuck into his fist while he imagined it to be Loki’s tight little ass.

Thor was reaching out to grab his bag when he felt his mobile phone vibrate against his thigh.

He reached into his pocket and pulled the surprisingly dry phone out, answering without seeing who it was, more so out of intense sexual frustration than actual indifference.

“Yeah?”

“Thor? Oh thank God.”

“Mum? Are you okay?”

“Yes dear, we’re fine. Your father and I are stuck in the city because of this storm. They’ve closed off all roads out, so we’ve had to book a room for the night. I wanted to make sure you and your brother were safe. Are you home yet? Is Loki home yet?”

His mind instantly recalled the images that had been swirling around not a minute earlier. “Yes, we’re both home.”

“Good, good. I spoke to him earlier this afternoon just as school finished for the day, but I wanted to make sure I got a hold of both of you. We’ll be home sometime tomorrow afternoon. I’ll call if anything changes. Love you.”

“Love you too, Mum.”

After hanging up, Thor grabbed his bag and slowly made his way to their bedroom, his feet silent on the carpeted stairs. As he reached the landing, Thor heard _Everlong_ start up, the unmistakable riff throbbing against the door. Thor decided to forego torturing himself further by interacting with Loki before he had a chance to relieve some of the pressure in his pants. He would only end up instigating an argument with him purely out of the need to reroute his desire to kiss him. Or more.

Definitely _more_.

But _Jesus_ , they were alone for the next day. Thor needed to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. He palmed himself through his jeans and with a sharp shake of his head, crept past their door.

Once sequestered in the bathroom, he dropped his bag and turned on the shower while he finished stripping. Considering the age of the house, the bathroom was quite well appointed due to Odin ripping everything out and replacing with modern fixtures the minute they had moved to the town fifteen years earlier. Thor didn’t remember much of Norway, both he and his brother having only just turned one at the time, but apparently their father had done the exact same thing at their old home.

This house was a lovely old two-storey building, with three bedrooms. The master bedroom was generous in size, the other two not so much, but the twins had shared as boys when size had not been an issue. When the boys were ten, Odin had asked if they wanted their own rooms, for they were getting older and their parents thought they may have wanted their own space. They both shook their heads, refusing to be parted. So that summer, Odin had knocked out the wall separating the two bedrooms to make one large one. Both boys had their own side of the room, but were still within the same space, which had calmed their young hearts.

As the years passed, Thor both loved and hated their shared room for the same reason – close proximity to his long-legged and beautiful brother. They were not alike, of course. Fraternal twins, Thor being born 6 minutes earlier than Loki, a fact he loved to rub in. _Listen to me, brother for I am older and therefore, wiser. Ha_ , Loki would always reply, _age does not denote intelligence. Might I remind you which of us is currently placing first in his classes? College level advanced classes, no less!_

Thor’s heart would secretly swell with pride at Loki’s accomplishments, but outwardly would always snarl at him before pouncing, tumbling them both to the floor in a flurry of limbs and hair. Their fights would rarely end in smiles and hugs; almost always ending in tears as each gave as good as the other.

Loki would disappear for a spell and Thor would grumble and sulk until his brother forgave him.

Lately, their tussles had taken a less innocent turn, Thor sometimes provoking fights with Loki just to have them wrestle. Grappling him to the floor just to feel his chest heaving to drag in air; to feel the heat of Loki’s skin as he squirmed beneath him. On more than one occasion, Thor had to pull himself away from their fights and leave the room lest Loki discover his throbbing erection. He would lock himself away in the bathroom under the pretence of showering, only to stand there jerking at his cock until he spent across the tiles; letting the water wash his shame away.

Which was exactly where Thor found himself now as he stepped under the spray. He braced himself against the smooth white tiles with outstretched hands while the water beat down on his hanging head, letting one of his hands drop to take hold of his rock hard length and pulling back the foreskin gently to expose the dripping head. He decided not to prolong the inevitable and simply chased his release, stroking faster; eyes clenched shut as images of Loki’s alabaster skin glowing beneath his hands flickered in front of him.

He bit back the groan he knew lay at the back of his throat, just in case Loki was just outside the door. This was something he never wanted Loki to find out. _Anyone_ to find out. They would send him away and Thor would rather go the rest of his life keeping this secret than to live a lifetime without Loki.

It didn’t take long for the unmistakable tightening in his groin to make its presence known. He bit down on his forearm as he imagined Loki on his knees in front of him. Reaching out with his tongue to flick it across the slit, tasting the copious pre-come gathering there. Thor imagined looking down and meeting Loki’s gaze moments before he sucked the entire length down; watching intently as his throat closed around the head and Thor sobbed his brother’s name as his cock pulsed in his hand.

~

After rinsing the shower walls, Thor quickly finished washing himself before getting out. He refused to meet his own eyes in his reflection. In fact, he resolutely turned his back and continued to dry himself staring at the stark white wall above the deep claw-footed bath in the corner. He didn’t want to see his own judgement. The guilt was vast and he himself was his own judge, jury and executioner. He hated himself for his feelings, but was terrified of losing them because as much as he convinced himself they were wrong, he also convinced himself of their importance, because this love was not a fleeting thing, or something to be cast aside without care. His love was the same as it had always been; steadfast and constant; just stronger. Different, but the same.

And how could his love for Loki ever be wrong?

It wasn’t until Thor had finished drying off and was standing stark naked in the middle of the bathroom that he realised he didn’t bring any clothes in with him. There was no way he was pulling his wet jeans back on. Usually he didn’t care about strutting into their room with no more than a towel around his hips, but he had just jerked off to the very man he was about to join and for some reason, he didn’t want Loki to see him so exposed. Would he see the flushed skin and draw conclusions? Would he know what Thor had been doing? Thor would rather not take that chance.

Then he remembered he had left a pair of jeans hanging over the back of the chair in his parent’s room because Frigga was going to fix a small tear in the side pocket. Cracking open the door, Thor poked his head out and checked if Loki was still in their room. He had The Strokes playing now with the door still firmly shut. Thor dashed over to the door at the end of the hallway and quickly slipped in, finding his jeans exactly where he had left them yesterday.

Thor returned to the bathroom to grab his bag and sighed when he realised he was only stalling. Depending on when the authorities reopened the roads, he and Loki had the house to themselves for at least the next twenty-four hours. He needed to keep it together for the next day and he would be okay.

 _You Only Live Once_ was bleeding through the wall as Thor stepped forward and turned the handle, pushing the door open slowly, only to choke on his breath at the sight before him.

Loki was indeed laid out on his bed, the loud music muffling Thor’s entrance and not alerting Loki to his presence. He wasn’t sketching in his book, though. Nor was he reading or studying or doing anything that Thor would have considered remotely innocent behaviour. No, he wasn’t doing any of those things. He was completely naked, sprawled out on his bed, slightly turned away from the doorway, with his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking fiercely. Even with the music as loud as it was, Thor could hear the little gasps escaping Loki’s throat.

He was frozen in place. He couldn’t move, couldn’t look away. His cock was instantly hard within the confines of his jeans and oh god, he wanted to fuck. He wanted to fuck Loki right then. But no, no, _no_. His brother was going to be furious. He needed to sneak back out. Loki didn’t know Thor was home and Thor had obviously walked in on something immensely private. He needed to get out before he did something to ruin everything.

But he couldn’t. He found his feet wouldn’t move and as he stood there in the slightly open doorway, with lips too dry and fists clenched painfully, he battled with his mind.

His eyes drank in the sight before him. He had seen Loki’s pale skin before, all long limbs and shadowed hollows. They were twins and shared a room; occasional nakedness was a common side effect, and one that Thor had had no problem dealing with until recently when he had recognised the change in his feelings towards his twin. He had walked in on Loki getting changed more than once, using the images as fodder for his masturbatory fantasies more than he cared to admit.

His hip bones jutted sharply from the lovely curved line of his long torso. Thor chewed at his bottom lip and let his eyes travel further, watching the head of his brother’s cock appear and disappear within the tunnel of his fingers, pink and shiny, even from here Thor could see the pre-come dripping. His other hand made its way along his hip, over the curve of his ass to pull back one cheek, exposing his glistening hole. Thor stopped breathing as he watched Loki push a finger in to the first knuckle, only to pull it out a moment later. Then he pushed it back in all the way as a long hiss of breath was expelled from Loki’s lungs. In and out he worked his finger before adding another. Thor swallowed the lump in his throat as he imagined his own fingers opening his brother up like that. Slow at first, maybe working his tongue in alongside his digits before speeding up. How would he smell? How would he taste? Oh god, the sight before him was almost too much. It was glorious.

“ _Mmm_ Thor,” Loki sighed suddenly, shocking Thor out of his stupor with a gasp. Thinking he had been caught staring, Thor’s adrenaline spiked in readiness for fight or flight, but what he saw instead was Loki throwing his head back and panting with his eyes closed, his hand working desperately up and down his cock while his other hand fingered his hole just as intensely, his pants becoming moans.

It wasn’t until Loki had moaned his name again that Thor finally realised his brother was in actual fact masturbating to him! He ran a clammy hand across his bare chest, trying to get his mind around the fact that his brother was doing exactly what he had been doing not five minutes earlier. How long had he felt the same? Did he know Thor’s feelings?

Even with all these new thoughts running through his mind at a hundred miles an hour, Thor still couldn’t ignore the ache of his throbbing cock. He could see Loki getting closer and closer to climax and he knew he had mere moments to make a decision. One that will shape the rest of his life, he had no doubt. His face was ablaze with colour and his heart was hammering inside his ribs.

It was now or never.

Thor paused for a moment longer, just so he could let the lust kick back to the surface. He took in Loki’s long neck stretched and exposed, often wondering what it would look like dotted with his bites. Purple bruises blooming along its length, dragging his tongue across his collarbones and tasting the dip in the middle. “Yes Thor, fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

He watched Loki cry out, his own name on his brother’s lips as he arched his back right off the bed and his cock erupted in his hand, long ropes of come landing across his stomach and chest. There was so much of it and Thor thought it such a waste, wishing he had the courage to just take what he so desperately wanted. He imagined Loki’s hole squeezing around those slippery fingers and his own fingers twitched in some strange phantom yearning. He watched his lovely brother fall back against the bed and run his fingers through the cooling come that painted his body. Thor followed Loki’s fingers as they were slowly brought up to his mouth and stared in utter wonder and awe as he sucked them in past his lips, pulling each one out on a drawn out moan.

Then Thor’s heart stopped.

Because Loki was looking directly at him.

“So, are you gonna get over here and _fuck_ me, or am I going to have to play this game a little longer?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come and visit me on tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)


End file.
